1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a solar energy collector.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a number of ways to collect solar energy, one of which is to track the sun during movement across the sky form sunrise to sunset. This technique obviously results in a greater recovery of solar energy during a given day than a stationary approach wherein the solar panel remains in a fixed position. The system must, however, be programmed differently for different locations on the earth's surface, as well as for different days during the year. Such settings tend to be complicated, uneconomical and unreliable.
What is needed, therefore, is a solar energy collector providing efficient and dependable collection of solar energy.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate at least one preferred embodiment of the present a solar energy collector, in one form, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner.